Carlos Magno
Pávia, Roma, |outrostítulos= |nome completo= |antecessor =Pepino, o Breve |sucessor =Luís I |suc-tipo = |filhos =Carlos, o Jovem Luís I |dinastia =Carolíngia |hino real = |pai =Pepino, o Breve |mãe =Berta de Laon |nascimento =ca. |cidadenatal =Liège |morte = }} |cidademorte =Aachen |sepultamento =Catedral de Aachen |assinatura =Karldergrossesignatur.svg |religião =Católico Romano }} Carlos Magno (ca. 742 - 28 de janeiro de 814) ( ), foi o rei dos francos entre 768 e imperador do ocidente (Imperatur Romanorum) entre 800 até a sua morte em 814. Ele expandiu o Reino Franco até que ele se tornasse o Império Carolíngio, que incorporou a maior parte da Europa Ocidental e Central. Durante o seu reinado, ele conquistou o Reino da Itália e foi coroado Imperator Augustus pelo papa Leão III em 25 de dezembro de 800. Seu reinado também está associado com a chamada Renascença carolíngia, um renascimento das artes, religião e cultura por meio da Igreja Católica. Por meio de suas conquistas no estrangeiro e de suas reformas internas, Carlos Magno ajudou a definir a Europa Ocidental e a Idade Média na Europa. Ele é chamado de Carlos I nas listas reais da Alemanha, do Sacro Império Romano Germânico e na França. Ele era filho do rei Pepino, o Breve e de Berta de Laon, uma rainha franca, tendo sucedido ao pai em 768. Carlos reinou primeiro em conjunto com seu irmão Carlomano, sendo a relação entre os dois o tema de um caloroso debate entre os cronistas contemporâneos e os historiadores .. Porém, o conflito foi evitado pela morte prematura de Carlomano em 771, em circunstâncias inexplicadas. Carlos continuou com a política de seu pai em relação ao papado, tornando-se o seu protetor: ele removeu os lombardos do poder na Itália e liderou uma incursão militar na Espanha muçulmana convidado pelo governador muçulmano de Barcelona. A ele também foram prometidas várias cidades na península Ibérica em retorno por sua ajuda militar ao governador, um trato que seria posteriormente desfeito. Posteriormente, o exército de Carlos, em retirada, sofreu a sua pior derrota nas mãos dos bascos na Batalha de Roncesvalles (778) (eternizada Canção de Rolando, de teor fortemente fictício). Ele também realizou campanhas contra os povos a leste, principalmente os saxões e, após uma longa guerra, subjugou-os ao seu comando. Ao cristianizar à força os saxões e banindo, sob pena de morte, o paganismo germânico, ele os integrou ao seu reino e pavimentou o caminho que levaria à futura dinastia Otoniana. As monarquias francesa e alemã descendentes do império governado por Carlos Magno na forma do Sacro Império Romano Germânico cobriam a maior parte da Europa. Em seu discurso de aceitação do Prêmio Carlos Magno, o papa João Paulo II se referiu a ele como Pater Europae ("Pai da Europa") : "...seu império uniu a maior parte da Europa Ocidental pela primeira vez desde os romanos e a Renascença carolíngia encorajou a formação de uma identidade européia comum" . "Personally, he enjoyed an exceptional destiny, and by the length of his reign, by his conquests, legislation and legendary stature, he also profoundly marked the history of Western Europe.". Contexto Data de nascimento A data mais provável para o nascimento de Carlos Magno pode ser inferida a partir de uma série de fontes. A data de 742 pode ser calculada a partir da informação de Eginhardo sobre a morte de Carlos em janeiro de 814 aos 72 anos, mas ela tem a deficiência de localizar o nascimento antes do casamento de seus pais, que teria sido em 744. O ano que aparece nos Annales Petaviani como sendo 747 seria mais provável se não contradissesse Eginhardo e outras fontes ao alegar que Carlos seria menos do que septuagenário. Um calendário da Abadia de Lorsch afirmam que teria sido o dia 2 do mês de abril . Em 747, esta data caiu na Páscoa, uma coincidência que certamente seria lembrada, mas não foi. Se a Páscoa estivesse sendo usada como o início do ano-calendário, então 2 de abril de 747 pode ter sido, pelos padrões modernos, 2 de abril de 748 (que não caiu na Páscoa). A data que se suporta melhor pelas evidências é 2 de abril de 742, baseando-se principalmente pelo fato de Carlos ser um septuagenário quando morreu . A conclusão de que Carlos seria um filho ilegítimo (pela data do casamento de seus pais) não é, contudo, sustentada por Eginhardo. Ascensão ao poder Primeiros anos Einhard nos conta sobre os primeiros anos da vida de Carlos Magno: : O ambíguo cargo alto Os mais poderosos cargos entre os francos, o prefeito do palácio (Maior Domus) e um ou mais reis (rex ou reges) eram apontados através de eleição popular, ou seja, sem uma regularidade, mas conforme a necessidade aparecia de eleger oficiais ad quos summa imperii pertinebat - "a quem os assuntos de estado eram pertinentes". Evidentemente, decisões durante este ínterim poderia ser tomadas pelo papa, que seriam depois ratificadas pela assembleia do povo, que se reunia uma vez por ano . Antes que Pepino, o Breve, inicialmente um prefeito, fosse eleito rei em 750, ele manteve o cargo "como se fosse hereditário" (velut hereditario fungebatur). Einhard explica que "a honra" era geralmente "dada pelo povo" aos mais distintos, mas Pepino e seu irmão, Carlomano, a receberam por hereditariedade, assim como pai deles, Carlos Martel. Havia, porém, uma certa ambiguidade sobre esta "quase-herança". O cargo era tratado como uma propriedade conjunta: uma prefeitura mantida pelos dois irmãos em conjuntoOs Annales se utilizam do termo maiores domus, um plural seguido por um singular: uma casa, dois oficiais. . Cada um, porém, tinha sua própria jurisdição geográfica. Quando Carlomano decidiu renunciar para se tornar um monge beneditino em Monte Cassino , a questão sobre o que fazer com a sua "quase herança" foi resolvida pelo papa. Ele converteu a prefeitura em um reinado e premiou Pepino com a posse conjunta das propriedades de Carlomano. Além disso, Pepino agora ganhara o direito de passar suas posses adiante por herança . Esta decisão não foi aceita por todos os membros da família real. Carlomano havia consentido na guarda temporária de sua parte, que ele pretendia passar para o seu próprio filho, Drogo. Pela decisão do papa, sobre a qual é possível enxergar a influência de Pepino, Drogo foi desqualificado como herdeiro em favor de seu primo Carlos. Ele foi às armas em oposição à decisão e foi acompanhado por Grifo, um meio-irmão de Pepino e Carlomano, a quem havia sido dada uma parte da herança de Carlos Martel (que lhe fora dela roubada) e era mantido quase aprisionado por seu meio-irmão após uma tentativa de tomar as suas heranças pela força. Por volta de 753, o assunto estava resolvido: Grifo perecera em combate na Batalha de Saint-Jean-de-Maurienne, enquanto que Drogo fora caçado e aprisionado .. Com a morte de Pepino, em 24 de setembro de 768, o reinado passou conjuntamente para seus filhos, "com o apoio divino" (divino nutu). De acordo com sua a Vita, Pepino morreu em Paris. Os francos, "em assembleia geral" (generali conventu) deram a ambos o título de rei (reges), mas "dividiram o todo do reino igualmente" (totum regni corpus ex aequo partirentur). Os Annales contam uma versão diferente: o rei morreu em St. Denis que é, porém, parte da França. Os dois "lordes" (domni) foram "elevados ao status de rei" (elevati sunt in regnum), Carlos no dia 9 de outubro, em Noyon, e Carlomano numa data desconhecida em Soissons. Se Carlos de fato nasceu em 742, ele tinha 26 anos de idade, já tendo participado de diversas campanhas ao lado do seu pai - o que ajuda a entender o seu gênio militar. Carlomano teria somente 17 anos. O linguajar utilizado em ambos os casos sugere que não houve "duas heranças", o que teria criado dois reinos distintos governados por dois reis, mas uma única herança e um reinado conjunto mantido por dois reis iguais entre si, Carlos e seu irmão Carlomano. Como antes, jurisdições separadas foram conferidas a cada um deles. Carlos recebeu a parte original de Pepino como prefeito: as bordas do reino, margeando o mar, nominalmente a Nêustria, a Aquitânia ocidental e a parte norte da Austrásia, equanto que Carlomano recebeu a parte originalmente pertencente ao seu tio, mais internas: a parte sul da Austrásia, a Septimânia, a Aquitânia oriental, a Borgonha, a Provença e a Suábia, além das terras na fronteira com a Itália. A questão sobre se estas jurisdições eram heranças conjuntas que reverteriam para o outro se um deles viesse a morrer ou se seriam herdadas pelos descendentes do morto jamais foi satisfatoriamente resolvida pelos francos. Ela apareceu outras vezes nas décadas subsequentes até que os netos de Carlos Magno criaram reinos soberanos em separado. Rebelião na Aquitânia Uma herança nos países que estavam anteriormente sob a Lei romana (ius) representava não apenas transmissão de propriedades e privilégios, mas também as obrigações e adversidades vinculadas a ela. Pepino, ao morrer, estava construindo um império, uma tarefa muito difícil . Formação da Nova Aquitânia |data_canonização = 1166 |local_canonização = |canonizado_por = Antipapa Pascoal III |atribuições = Flor de lis; Águia Alemã |patrono = Amantes (lícitos e ilícitos), crianças na escola, Reis da França e da Alemanha, cavaleiros, pessoas no cadafalso, cruzados |patrona = |principal_templo = Catedral de Aachen |data_supressão = |polêmicas = |passagem = |autor_passagem =}} A Aquitânia, sob o jugo romano, compreendia o sul da Gália, que era romanizada e falava a língua românica. De forma similar, a Hispânia havia sido populada por povos que falavam diversas línguas, incluindo o celta, mas que era agora populado inteiramente por falantes do românico. Entre a Aquitânia e Hispânia estavam os Euskaldunak, romanizados como vascones ou bascos ., vivendo no País Basco, a "Vascônia", que se estendia por um território que estava em acordo com a distribuição dos topônimos atribuíveis aos bascos, principalmente na parte oriental dos Pirineus, mas também mais ao sul, chegando ao rio Ebro, na Espanha, e ao norte, até o Garone, na França .. O nome francês, Gasconha, é derivado de "Vascônia". Após a queda dos romanos, os visigodos os substituíram na Espanha e pelos francos e visigodos ao norte. Embora eles tivessem a autoridade estatal, estas tribos germânicas se assentaram de forma tênue, para dizer o mínimo. Elas não mantiveram a sua linguagem por muito tempo e acabaram assimiladas pelas populações falantes do românico que ali existiam. O românico ainda era falado em Toulouse e nas redondezas para o oriente, até o Ebro. As autoridades da região mantinham relações com os bascos, que eram combativos como sempre, e mantinham a vantagem na região. Eles começaram a atacar e pilhar ao norte e leste de suas fronteiras num território que já era governado pelos merovíngios, tomando escravos ao norte para vender ao sul. Exército após exército foi enviado pelos francos e, quando os bascos não conseguiam derrotá-los, eles recuavam para as montanhas. Em 635, uma coluna franca sob Arneberto foi massacrada em Haute Sole, um vale alpino ., Por volta de 660, o ducado da Vascônia, foi unido sob ordens do Duque de Aquitânia para formar um reino único sob Félix de Aquitânia a partir de Toulouse. Este seria um reinado conjunto com Lupus I, de apenas 28 anos, o rei basco . Lupus is the Latin translation of Basque Otsoa, "wolf.". O reino era independente e soberano. Por outro lado, a Vascônia desistiu de suas atitudes predatórias para passar a atuar na política européia. Contudo, arranjos que Félix havia feito com os agora fracos merovíngios se mostraram inúteis e inválidos. Ao morrer, em 770, a propriedade conjunta reverteu inteiramente para Lupus. Como os bascos não tinha nenhuma lei sobre a herança conjunta, apesar de praticarem a primogenitura, Lupus foi, de fato, o fundador da dinastia hereditária dos reis bascos e de uma Aquitânia expandida .. Aquisição da Aquitânia pelos carolíngios As crônicas latinas sobre o final da Hispânia visigótica deixam muito a desejar: a identificação de personagens, várias lacunas e numerosas contradições , "The sequence of events ... has not been assisted by the tendency of the historians to take all the information ... from all the available sources and combine it to produce a single synthetic account.... As a rule of thumb, reliability, and also brevity of narrative, are usually in direct proportion to chronological proximity.". As fontes sarracenas, porém, apresentam uma visão mais coerente, como a Ta'rikh iftitah al-Andalus ("História da conquista de al-Andalus") por Ibn al-Qūṭiyya, "o filho de um mulher goda", onde a citada Sarah seria a neta do último rei de toda a Hispânia visigoda, que se casou com um sarraceno. Ibn al-Qūṭiyya, que tinha outro nome muito muito mais longo, certamente confiava, em algum grau, na tradição oral desta família. Se todos os reinos foram destruídos pela invasão dos sarracenos, então Roderico parece ter reinado por uns poucos anos antes da maioridade de Áquila. O reinado deste último, por sua vez, pode ser localizado com alguma segurança no noroeste da península, enquanto que Roderico parece ter reinado no resto, notadamente em Portugal. De acordo com ele ., o último rei visigodo de uma Hispânia unida morreu antes que seus três filhos, Almundo, Rômulo e Arbasto, chegassem à maioridade. A mãe deles era regente em Toledo, mas Roderico, o "ministro" do exército, deu um golpe militar e capturou Córdova. De todos os possíveis desfechos, ele escolheu impor um governo conjunto dos três herdeiros verdadeiros sobre diferentes jurisdições. A evidência de uma divisão de alguma foram pode ser encontrada na distribuição das moedas cunhadas com o nome de cada rei e também nas listas reais .. Wittiza foi sucedido por Roderico, reinando sete anos e meio, e um tal Áquila (Achilla), que reinou por três anos e meio. Se os reinos foram todos destruídos com a invasão sarracena, então Roderico parece ter reinado por uns poucos anos antes da maioridade de Áquila. O reino deste pode ser localizado com alguma segurança no noroeste da península, enquanto que Roderico teria reinado sobre o resto, notadamente em Portugal. Áquila é indubitavelmente Áquila II das moedas e das crônicas, que as crônicas afirmam ser filho de Wittiza. Como ele entra na árvore genealógica da família da mulher goda é um problema. Um erro de cópia na transmissão do manuscrito de seu filho já foi proposto: "w.q.l.h" ("Waqla") se tornaria "r.m.l.h" ("Rumulu") - o árabe, assim como o hebraico, escreve apenas as consoantes. Ardabasto é geralmente identificado como sendo Ardo, o rei da Septimânia (713-720) . A localização da parte de Almundo ("Olemundo"?) não foi preservada, mas que ele certamente tinha uma é um fato que se infere pelos eventos seguintes. No relato, um mercador cristão, Juliano, deixou a sua filha sob a guarda de Roderico (a mãe havia morrido recentemente) enquanto ele viajava a negócios a pedido de Roderico no Norte da África. Quando ele retornou, ele descobriu que sua filha havia sido seduzida por Roderico. Fingindo não se importar e aceitar o evento, ele convenceu Roderico a enviá-lo em outra viagem. Chegando ao destino, porém, ele foi diretamente a Tariq ibn Ziyad e o convenceu a invadir al-Andalus. No caminho, o profeta Maomé teria aparecido para Tariq num sonho e estimulado-o a continuar. Quando os sarracenos desembarcaram no sul da Espanha, Roderico, que tinha se estabelecido em Córdova, procurou os três filhos de Wittiza pedindo por ajuda na defesa comum. Os três vieram, mas não chegaram sequer a entrar na cidade, enviando um emissário a Tariq ao invés disso para afirmar que Roderico não era melhor do que um cão e oferecendo sua submissão e ajuda em troca de manterem suas terras ancestrais e seus privilégios .. A oferta foi aceita e Roderico foi derrotado na Batalha de Guadalete. Não fica claro se os reis visigodos lutaram contra ele ou apenas evitaram ajudá-lo. "Pressionado pelas armas, ele se atirou na água e nunca mais foi encontrado". Os três reis viajaram então até Damasco para confirmar a sua submissão .: "Áquila foi nomeado rei dos godos, mas em 714 ele viajou com os seus irmãos para Damasco e vendeu o reino para o califa Walid I (r. 705-715) por terras e dinheiro". Ardo continuou como um rei-cliente na Provença. Com a morte de Almundo, ele se apoderou da parte dele contra a vontade de seus herdeiros, que foram até a Síria para apelar ao califa. Os sarracenos rapidamente tomaram partido e atacaram Ardo, contudo os herdeiros também jamais recuperaram as suas terras. Um deles se tornou um bispo cristão e a menina, Sarah, aceitou se casar com um sarraceno, entrando para a história como "a mulher goda" da crônica de Ibn al-Qūṭiyya, com um papel importante na Espanha moura. Os sarracenos atravessaram as montanhas dos Pirineus para capturar a Septimânia de Ardo e lá encontraram a dinastia basca da Aquitânia, sempre aliada dos godos. Odo, o Grande da Aquitânia foi a princípio vitorioso na Batalha de Toulouse (ou de Bourdeaux) em 721 .. As tropas sarracenas gradualmente se acumulavam na região e, em 732, avançaram sobre a Vascônia, derrotando Odo na Batalha do Rio Garonne. Eles tomaram Bordeaux e estavam avançando em direção a Tours quando Odo, incapaz de pará-los, apelou ao seu arqui-inimigo, Carlos Martel, o prefeito dos francos. Em uma das marchas-relâmpago que fariam a fama dos reis carolíngios, Carlos e seu inimigo cruzaram o caminho do inimigo entre Tours e Poitiers, resolvendo definitivamente a questão na famosa Batalha de Tours, parando ali o avanço sarraceno na Europa. Os mouros foram derrotados de forma tão conclusiva que eles recuaram para além das montanhas, jamais retornando, deixando a Septimânia como parte da Frância. Odo pagou o preço e terminou com suas posses incorporadas ao reino de Carlos, uma decisão que era repugnante para ele e para os seus herdeiros. Perda e recuperação da Aquitânia Após a morte de seu filho, Hunaldo se aliou com o Reino Lombardo, uma violação da soberania da Frância. Porém, Odo havia deixado o reino de forma ambígua para os seus dois filhos "conjuntamente", Hunaldo e Hatoo. Este último, leal à Frância, entrou em guerra com o irmão para se apoderar do reino todo. Vitorioso, Hunaldo cegou e aprisionou o irmão, mas se sentiu tão mal com o ato que renunciou e entrou para uma igreja como monge para se penitenciarA história, contada originalmente no Annales Mettenses priores, é recontada em . Seu filho, Waifer recebeu a herança adiantada e se tornou duque da Aquitânia, herdando também a aliança com os lombardos. Waifer decidiu honrá-la, repetindo a traição do pai, o que ele justificou argumentando que quaisquer acordos com Carlos Martel teriam se invalidado com a sua morte. Como a Aquitânia agora era herança de Pepino, ele e seu filho, o jovem Carlos, caçaram Waifer, que só tinha condições de conduzir uma guerra de guerrilha, e o executaram .. Entre os contingentes do exército franco estavam bávaros sob Tassilo III, duque da Bavária, um membro da família Agilofing, herdeiros da família real bávara. Grifo tinha se instalado como duque, mas Pepino o substituiu por um membro da família real, Tassilo, que ainda era um infante, e se tornou o protetor do garoto após a morte de seu pai. A lealdade dos Agilofings sempre foi uma dúvida, mas Pepino conseguiu extrair diversos juramentos de lealdade de Tassilo. Porém, ele se casou com Liutperga, uma filha de Desidério, rei dos lombardos. Num momento crítico da campanha, Tassilo, com todos os seus bávaros, abandonaram a batalha. Fora do alcance de Pepino, ele repudiou a lealdade à Frância .. Pepino não teve chance de responder, pois ficou doente e, depois de algumas semanas da execução de Waifer, faleceu. O primeiro evento do reinado dos irmãos foi a rebelião da Aquitânia e da Gasconha, em 769, no território agora divido entre os dois reis. Anos antes, Pepino já havia suprimido a revolta de Waifer e agora um outro Hunaldo, diferente do anterior, liderou os exércitos da Aquitânia até chegar em Angoulême. Carlos se encontrou com Carlomano, mas ele se recusou a participar, retornando para a Borgonha. Carlos foi à guerra liderando um exército até Bourdeaux, onde ele montou uma fortaleza em Fronsac. Hunaldo foi forçado a fugir para a corte do duque Lop II da Gasconha (ou Lupus). Este, temendo Carlos, entregou Hunaldo em troca da paz. O rebelde foi colocado num mosteiro e a Aquitânia finalmente se submeteu completamente à Frância. União forçada Os irmãos mantiveram relações mornas entre si, com a ajuda da mãe, Berta de Laon, mas, em 770, Carlos assinou um tratado com o duque Tassilo III da Bavária e se casou com uma princesa lombarda (geralmente conhecida atualmente como Desiderata), filha do rei Desidério, para cercar Carlomano com seus aliados. Embora o papa Estêvão III a princípio tenha sido contrário ao casamento com a princesa lombarda, ele logo perceberia que nada tinha a temer de uma aliança franco-lombarda. Menos de um ano após seu casamento, Carlos Magno repudiou Desiderata e rapidamente se casou novamente com uma garota suábia de 13 anos chamada Hildegarda. A esposa repudiada voltou para a corte de seu pai em Pávia. Os lombardos, furiosos, teriam se aliado com Carlomano contra Carlos alegremente. Porém, antes que quaisquer hostilidades pudessem se iniciar, Carlomano morreu, em 5 de dezembro de 771, aparentemente de causas naturais. A sua viúva, Gerberge fugiu para a corte de Desidério na Lombardia com os seus filhos em busca de proteção. Ascendência Carlos Magno era o filho mais velho de Pepino, o Breve (714 - 24 de setembro de 768; r. a partir de 751) e sua esposa, Berta de Laon (720 - 12 de julho de 783), filha de Cariberto de Laon e Bertrada de Colônia. Os registros nomeiam apenas Carlomano I, Gisela e uma criança chamada de Pepino, que teria morrido jovem, como seus irmãos mais jovens. A semi-mítica Redburga, esposa do rei Egberto de Wessex é, por vezes, chamada de "irmã de Carlos Magno" (ou cunhada ou sobrinha). Vida thumb|250px|direita|Carlos Magno e o [[Papa Adriano I.]] Carlos Magno foi o filho mais velho de Pepino, o BreveBiografias, UOL Educação, Enciclopédia Mirador Internacional., que foi o primeiro rei carolíngio, e de Berta de Laon. Foi irmão de Lady Berta, mãe de Rolando, marquês da Bretanha. Sua ascendência paterna chega até Arnulfo de Metz, um bispo cuja filiação é incerta. Pepino, o Breve empossou o monopólio da cunhagem da moeda, decidindo sobre a actividade das casas de cunhagem, o peso das moedas, o seu valor e os caracteres representados. A cunhagem de moeda na Europa foi, pois, reiniciada com Pepino, o Breve, que recuperou o sistema utilizado pelos antigos gregos e romanos e mantido no Império Romano do Ocidente (1 libra = 20 solidi = 240 denarii). Com a morte de Pepino, o reino foi dividido entre Carlos Magno e o seu irmão Carlomano (que governou a Austrásia). Carlomano morreu em 5 de Dezembro de 771, deixando Carlos Magno como líder de um reino Franco reunificado. Carlos Magno esteve envolvido constantemente em batalhas durante o seu reinado. Conquistou a Saxónia no século VIII, um objectivo que foi o sonho inalcançável de Augusto. Foram necessários mais de dezoito batalhas para que Carlos Magno conseguisse esta vitória definitiva. Procedeu à conversão forçada ao cristianismo dos povos conquistados, massacrando os que se recusavam a converter-se. Um dos seus objectivos era, também conquistar a Península Ibérica, mas nunca o alcançou. Em 25 de dezembro de 800, durante a missa de Natal em Roma, o Papa Leão III coroou Carlos Magno como imperador, título em desuso no ocidente desde a abdicação de Rómulo Augusto em 476 (aproveitando o facto de então reinar no Oriente uma mulher, a imperatriz Irene, o que era considerado um vazio de poder significativo). Ainda que o título o ajudasse a afirmar a sua independência em relação a Constantinopla, Carlos Magno apenas o usou bastante mais tarde, já que receava ficar dependente, por outro lado, do poder papal. Continuando as reformas iniciadas pelo seu pai, Carlos Magno avançou com um sistema monetário baseado no soldo de ouro - procedimento seguido também pelo rei Offa de Mércia. Instituiu um novo padrão monetário a partir de unidades de medida como a libra e o próprio soldo que eram, até à data, apenas unidades de medida (apenas o denier se manteve como uma das moedas do seu domínio). Note-se que o sistema monetário inglês antes da decimalização tem semelhanças com este: efectivamente, a libra inglesa (pound) valia 20 xelins (analogamente aos sólidos de Carlos Magno) ou 240 pence (de forma semelhante aos deniers instituídos por este imperador). Carlos Magno aplicou este sistema a uma grande parte do continente europeu, enquanto que o padrão de Offa foi voluntariamente adaptado pela maior parte do território inglês. Reforma na educação esquerda|thumb|160px|Autógrafo de Carlos Magno. :Ver também: Ciência medieval, Renascença carolíngia Para unificar e fortalecer o seu império, Carlos Magno decidiu executar uma reforma na educação. O monge inglês Alcuíno elaborou um projeto de desenvolvimento escolar que buscou reviver o saber clássico estabelecendo os programas de estudo a partir das sete artes liberais: o trivium, ou ensino literário (gramática, retórica e dialética) e o quadrivium, ou ensino científico (aritmética, geometria, astronomia e música). A partir do ano 787, foram emanados decretos que recomendavam, em todo o império, a restauração de antigas escolas e a fundação de novas. Institucionalmente, essas novas escolas podiam ser monacais, sob a responsabilidade dos mosteiros; catedrais, junto à sede dos bispados; e palatinas, junto às cortes. Essa reforma ajudou a preparar o caminho para o Renascimento do Século XII. O ensino da dialética (ou lógica) foi fazendo renascer o interesse pela indagação especulativa, dessa semente surgiria mais tarde a filosofia cristã da escolástica; e nos séculos XII e XIII, muitas das escolas que haviam sido fundadas nesse período, especialmente as escolas catedrais, ganharam a forma de universidades medievais. Cronologia thumb|right|400px| ]] * 742 ou 747-748 - Carlos Magno nasce em Aachen, filho de Pepino, o Breve, rei dos Francos, e da mulher deste, Berta de Laon. * 768 - Morre Pepino. Carlos e seu irmão Carlomano herdam o reino dos Francos. * 770 - Casa com Desidéria, princesa lombarda que mais tarde repudia (771). * 771 - Morre Carlomano. Carlos reunifica o Reino Franco. * 772 - Inicia a conquista da Germânia (Alemanha). Guerra com Saxões. * 774 - Conquista Pavia e derrota os Lombardos. Intitula-se "rei" dos Lombardos. * 774-775 - Conquista os Vestefalianos e dos Ostefalianos. * 776 - Anexa o ducado de Friuli (Itália). * 777 - Conquista o ducado de Benevento (Itália). * 778 - Massacre de Roncesvalles (Espanha). * 779 - Conquista as ilhas Baleares. * 780 - Conquista o Ducado de Spoleto (Itália). Tropas francas chegam ao rio Elba. Faz decapitar 400 prisioneiros em Verdun . * 785 - Wittikind, chefe saxão, capitula e pede batismo. Anexa a Saxónia. * 791 - Conjura de seu filho Pepino, o Corcunda. * 799 - O papa Leão III pede auxílio a Carlos Magno para manter o pontificado. * 800 - O papa coroa Carlos Magno como imperador do Ocidente. * 801 - Carlos Magno toma Barcelona e forma a Marca de Espanha. Faz aliança com o califa de Bagdad e pensa casar-se com Irene de Bizâncio, a fim de consumar a unificação do Império Romano. * 806 - Divide o império pelos seus três filhos. Dois deles se aliam contra o terceiro,derrotando-o. A cada um dos dois vencedores é atribuído uma terra, porém eles se mostram incapazes de administra-las de maneira satisfatória. * 814 - Morre em Aix-la-Chapelle. Descendência thumb|250px|right|Carlos Magno, retratado por [[Albrecht Dürer (c. 1512).]] * De sua primeira esposa, Himiltrude, casados a 766 e cujo casamento nunca foi oficialmente anulado: ** Pepino o Corcunda (767-813) * Do seu segundo matrimónio, com a filha de Desidério, rei dos Lombardos, referida como Desiderata ou Desidéria (o nome "Ermengarda" seria uma criação de Alessandro Manzoni), cujo casamento se deu a 768 e foi anulado a 771, não houve descendência. * De sua terceira esposa, Hildegarda de Sabóia (757 ou 758-783 784), casados a 771 e que morreu a 784: ** Carlos o jovem(768-814) ** Adelaide (773 ou 774-774) ** Pepino de Itália (773 ou 777-810), rei de Itália desde 781 ** Rotrude (ou Hruodrud) (777-810) ** Luís (778-840), gémeo de Lotário, rei da Aquitânia desde 781 e imperador e rei dos Francos desde 814 ** Lotário (778-779 ou 780), gémeo de Luís ** Berta (779-823) ** Gisela (781-808) ** Hildegarda (782-783) * Da sua quarta esposa foi Fastrada, casados a 784, falecida em 794: ** Teodrada (n.784), abadessa de Argenteuil ** Hiltrude (n.787) * Da sua última esposa,Luitgard, casados a 794, falecida em 800, não houve descendência. Concubinas e filhos varões * A sua primeira concubina conhecida foi Gersuinda. Dela, teve uma filha: ** Adaltrude (n.774) * Da sua segunda conhecida concubina, Madelgarda: ** Ruodhaid (775-810), abadessa de Faremoutiers * Da sua terceira concubina, Amaltrud de Viena: ** Alpaida (n.794) * Da sua quarta conhecida concubina, Regina: ** Drogo (801-855), bispo de Metz desde 823 ** Hugo (802-844), grão-chanceler do Império * Da sua quinta conhecida concubina, Ethelind: ** Teodorico (n.807) * Catedral de Aachen, onde se inclui a capela palatina mandada erigir por Carlos Magno, expoente da arquitectura carolíngia. * Joiosa, a espada lendária de Carlos Magno. * Matéria de França, conjunto de obras literárias medievais inspiradas na figura de Carlos Magno e seu reino. Categoria:Carlos Magno Categoria:Imperadores do Sacro Império Romano Carlos 01 Categoria:Monarcas católicos romanos Categoria:Pessoas citadas na Divina Comédia (Paraíso) Categoria:Santos da França Categoria:Monarcas canonizados af:Karel die Grote als:Karl der Große an:Carlos Magno ang:Carl sē Micel Francena Cyning ar:شارلمان arz:شارلمان ast:Carlomagno az:Böyük Karl bat-smg:Karuolės Dėdlīsės be:Карл Вялікі be-x-old:Карл Вялікі bg:Карл Велики bn:শার্লেমাইন br:Karl Veur bs:Karlo Veliki ca:Carlemany ceb:Carlomagno ckb:شارلمان co:Carulu Magnu cs:Karel Veliký cv:Аслă Карл cy:Siarlymaen da:Karl den Store de:Karl der Große el:Καρλομάγνος en:Charlemagne eo:Karolo la Granda es:Carlomagno et:Karl Suur eu:Karlomagno ext:Carlus el Grandi fa:شارلمانی fi:Kaarle Suuri fiu-vro:Karl Suur fo:Karlamagnus fr:Charlemagne fy:Karel de Grutte ga:Séarlas Mór gan:沙利門大帝 gd:Teàrlach Mòr gl:Carlomagno he:קרל הגדול hi:शारलेमेन hif:Charlemagne hr:Karlo Veliki hu:I. Károly frank császár hy:Կառլոս Մեծ ia:Carolo Magne id:Charlemagne ilo:Karlomagno io:Karl la Granda is:Karlamagnús it:Carlo Magno ja:カール大帝 jv:Charlemagne ka:კარლოს დიდი kaa:Karolus Magnus kk:Ұлы Карл ko:카롤루스 대제 ku:Charlemagne la:Carolus Magnus lb:Karel de Groussen li:Karel de Groete lij:Carlomagno lt:Karolis Didysis lv:Kārlis Lielais mk:Карло Велики ml:കാറൽമാൻ mn:Их Карл mr:शार्लमेन ms:Charlemagne mwl:Carlos Magno my:ရှာလမိန်း nah:Carolus Magnus nds:Karl de Grote nds-nl:Karel de Grote nl:Karel de Grote nn:Karl den store no:Karl den store nrm:Charlemangne oc:Carlesmanhe pl:Karol Wielki pms:Carl Magn pnb:شارلمین qu:Carolus Magnus ro:Carol cel Mare ru:Карл Великий rue:Карл I. Великый sa:शार्लेमन्य scn:Carlu Magnu sh:Karlo Veliki simple:Charlemagne sk:Karol Veľký sl:Karel Veliki sq:Karli i Madh sr:Карло Велики sv:Karl den store sw:Karolo Mkuu ta:சார்லமேன் th:ชาร์เลอมาญ tl:Carlomagno tr:Şarlman tt:Бөек Карл uk:Карл I Великий ur:چارلیمان uz:Buyuk Karl vec:Carlo Magno vi:Charlemagne vls:Karel den Grôotn wa:Tchårlumagne war:Carlomagno yi:קארל דער גרויסער yo:Charlemagne zh:查理大帝 zh-yue:查理大帝